


The Dream Future

by ioWall



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi, ryley robinson deserves better, the aurora crash never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioWall/pseuds/ioWall
Summary: So, this is my first fic that I'm publishingHope you will like itSorry for any mistakesIn this Au the Aurora crash never happened and Ryley got to the planet 4546B by accident because of the malfunction of the Lifepod 5 bay. The lifepod hit the water near the floating island where the Degasi survivors (Paul, Bart and Marguerit) were at the moment and they saved him.Paul, Bart and Marguerit were already on the planet for 10 years and four more after Ryley got there. They found the cure for Kharaa and started creating their own ship to escape the planet called Atlas (https://sta.sh/013zi9iltqor), but the Aurora found them just when the ship was finished.Some background on Ryley's and Bart's relationship: Bart is few years older than Ryley and they knew each other for a long time before Bart left with his father on the Degasi - they just started developing relationship shortly before Bart left. When Ryley heard that the Degasi disappeared he became more distant (which resulted in the bad relationship with his father) and did everything he could to the to the Alterran spaceship what will travel close enough to the planet 4546B, but the 'secret mission' was hidden from everyone and when the Aurora was close to the planet the accident with the lifepod happened. After Ryley was saved by Bart their relationship developed even more.
Relationships: Ryley Robinson & Bart Torgal, Ryley Robinson/Bart Torgal
Kudos: 17





	The Dream Future

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic that I'm publishing 
> 
> Hope you will like it 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> In this Au the Aurora crash never happened and Ryley got to the planet 4546B by accident because of the malfunction of the Lifepod 5 bay. The lifepod hit the water near the floating island where the Degasi survivors (Paul, Bart and Marguerit) were at the moment and they saved him. 
> 
> Paul, Bart and Marguerit were already on the planet for 10 years and four more after Ryley got there. They found the cure for Kharaa and started creating their own ship to escape the planet called Atlas (https://sta.sh/013zi9iltqor), but the Aurora found them just when the ship was finished. 
> 
> Some background on Ryley's and Bart's relationship: Bart is few years older than Ryley and they knew each other for a long time before Bart left with his father on the Degasi - they just started developing relationship shortly before Bart left. When Ryley heard that the Degasi disappeared he became more distant (which resulted in the bad relationship with his father) and did everything he could to the to the Alterran spaceship what will travel close enough to the planet 4546B, but the 'secret mission' was hidden from everyone and when the Aurora was close to the planet the accident with the lifepod happened. After Ryley was saved by Bart their relationship developed even more.

“Scan the planet. Try to find some spot of the Aurora to land.” Captain Hollister commanded to the crew in the command room. 

“Yes sir.” Keen answered and walked over to one of the scan operators. 

“The planet is 90% water and three structures reaching the surface. Two if there are islands and the third can’t be identified.” The scan operator reported back to Keen and Hollister. 

“Is there enough space for the Aurora to land?” Keen asked. 

“One of the islands has just a small beach, the rest is just mountains and there is also some structure that we can’t identify. The other island is smaller and covered in flora and has also some tall mountains, it appears it floats.” The operator checked the scan if the planet's surface. 

“And the structure that you can’t identify?” Hollister walked over to them and checking the scan himself. 

“It’s big enough for the Aurora, but we’re not sure if it can hold the weight of the ship.” The operator looked at the captain. 

Hollister was quiet for a moment. “Try to land on that structure. Be prepared for lift off if it collapses.” He said and everyone rushed to their places. Hollister walked back to the center if the command room to inform the Aurora crew for the next maneuvers through the speakers. “Aurora crew. This is captain Hollister. We will be entering the atmosphere of the planet 4546B in few moments.” He ended the report and turned to Keen. “Get the selected crew members and the Robinsons. Well meet in the vehicle bay.” 

“Yes sir“ Keen nodded and walked out of the room. 

Hollister, Keen, the selected crew members (Danby, Khasar, Ozzy, Yu, Berkely), and the Robinson family – James (father), Selena (mother), Amy and Michael (siblings), fourteen-year-old twins Jessica and Lukas (Michael’s children) and nine-year-old Adam (Amy’s son) - met up in the vehicle bay. 

“Mom, please. You need to calm down.” Amy Robinson, with the help of her brother Michael Robinson, tried to calm their mother, Selena Robinson. 

“Hm?” She looked at them. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.” She gave them a small tired smile. 

“Mom, you’re worrying too much.” Michael placed his and on her shoulder. “You haven’t been yourself for so long. It’s just stress, worry and sadness.” 

She sighed. “I know. It’s just…a lot happened in the last couple of years. I’m sorry.” 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Amy hugged her. 

“Miss Robinson?” Ozzy offered a apologetic smile as he interrupted them. “It’s time to aboard the Cyclops, is there something you need before we set off?” 

“No, thank you.” She smiled and they followed Ozzy into the submarine that was discharged into the water around the structure on which the Aurora landed. Barkley started piloting the submarine around the structure for any opening. 

James Robinson stood next to him, searching for any entrances. “Wait. There’s some kind of gate.” He pointed at a gate, much bigger that the Cyclops, with two lines off lights on each side. 

Berkely nodded as Keen and Hollister looked over his shoulders. “Hold on everyone. I’m going to try to enter the gate.” 

He maneuvered the Cyclops towards the gate that opened and showed a well-lit up submarine bay. After the Cyclops entered fully, the gate closed and several hooks held the submarine in place as all the surrounding water was drained. 

“Well, to be honest, this wasn’t what I expected.” Berkely said as everyone followed Keen to the hatch. 

“I think that no one did.” Amy exited the submarine and started looking around. “Where are we?” 

“I don’t know. The overall look of this structure looks very similar to the Alterra design of the company bases, but like if it was combined with some other company.” Keen looked around. 

“It looks like the design of the Torgal Corporation bases.” Khasar examined the walls. 

Before anyone could say anything, the doors on the other side from the gate opened and some older man and woman entered the bay. 

“Paul Torgal?” Kharas asked, shocked exactly the same as everyone else who recognized him. “Marguerit Maida?!” He turned to the woman, who laughed. 

“Ah! So, we’re not forgotten after all.” Paul smiled as he and Marguerit reached them. “What brought you to the planet 4546B?” 

“Wh- We…Oh God, this is hard to explain.” Ozzy tried to answer. 

Paul laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I think we know why you’re here.” He turned towards the doors. “Follow us, there’s a better place to sit down and explain everything.” 

The walk through the hallways of the structure was silent and felt longer that it actually was. But they eventually entered a big room with all different kinds of screens and devices on the walls and a big round table in the middle. One of the walls was covered in windows, which didn’t lead outside, but into a even bigger bay that the one the Cyclops was now docked, with a vehicle three times bigger that the Cyclops. 

Everyone’s jaws fell as they saw the vehicle and still following Paul and Marguerit walked over to the windows. 

“What is that?” Yu found her voice again. 

“That, out fellow visitors, is Atlas. A vehidle created mainly by Bart Torgal and Ryley Robinson, which can be operated under water and in space.” Marguerit smiled as everyone looked at her in disbelief. She held her hands up. “No joke. Me and Paul just helped getting the materials. This is completely their creation.” 

“Oh my God.” Selena covered her mount with her hand. “He’s…. He’s alive?” She let her children take her hands, calming her down. 

“Yes, he is.” Marguerit smiled. 

“Mom. Mom!” Adam tugged at his mother's sleeve. “What is that?” Everyone turned the direction Adam was pointing. In front of him stood a wolf-like creature, much taller than the child with black fur and various white and blue bioluminescent patterns, sniffing them even though it didn’t seem to want to get closer. 

“Don't worry, little one.” Paul walked over to the creature. “That's Akira, probably a precursor pet species. We managed to find two and raise them.” He scratched Akira behind her ear and looket at still scared Adam. “Don't worry, she's not going to hurt you. She's just as curious as an ordinary puppy is.” He smiled when Adam rather hid behind his mother. 

“Yeah, they can be a little bit scary at first sight.” Marguerit chuckled. 

“But how did she sneak up on us that easily? No one have noticed her until now.” Ozzy asked. 

“Well...This will maybe sound a little strange but, they can teleport.” Paul sighed as Akira suddenly appeared at Michaels feet, sniffing him. 

“What the-” Yu was cut off when someone entered the room. 

“Oh. Sorry, if I interrupted.” Bart said as the door closed behind him and everyone was now looking at him. 

“No, it's okay son.” Paul mentioned Bart to come closer. “This is my son Bart Torgal. Bart, these are the members of the Alterra ship Aurora, and Ryley's family members.” 

“It's my pleasure to meet you.” Bart held his hand to Hollister, Keen, Mr. And Mrs. Robinson, and everyone accepted his polite introduction. “May I ask what brought you here to this planet?” He asked. 

“We came here to try figure out if someone survived the Degasi crash and bring you and Ryley Robinson back to Earth.” Hollister explained. 

“That is am-” Bart was cut off by the bright lights installed into the Atlas ship/submarine, which now lightened up the whole room they were now in, and a loud scream of joy and a bit of frustration came from the Atlas bay. 

“Yes! Finally!” 

“What the hell was that?” Berkely shielded his eyes from the light and they all ran out of the room to the stairs down to the giant vehicle bay. 

“Looks like someone finally powered up the Atlas.” Marguerit smirked as she saw the brown-haired young adult lying on the floor. “The two days of no sleep were finally worth it.” 

Bart slowly walked down the rest of the stairs, mentioning the others to wait there, and approached the one person, who's family came to find him personally. “Ryley, bud. Are you okay?” He laughed quitely as he bent down. 

“I'm absolutely fine, just perfect.” Ryley ran his hands through his hair. “Oh my God...” He whispered. 

“Were the two days on absolutely no sleep worth it?” Bart asked. 

“Absolutely.” Ryley sighed and covered his eyes with his hands. “We can finally go home.” 

“Yeah...About that...” Bart stood up and looked at the others who quietly walked down the stairs, letting Selena to be in the front. She started walking towards them, the rest followed just few feet after her. 

“What?” Ryley sat up and looked the same direction as Bart. His eyes widened. “Oh my God...” He froze. 

Selena stopped just one step away. “Hey, Ryley.” She smiled, holding back her tears. 

“M-mom?” Ryley chocked out, to which he received a warm hug from his mother. 

“Shh. It's okay, honey.” She started petting his hair as Ryley slowly started sobbing. Amy, Michael and their kids slowly approached and joined them, causing Ryley to start crying uncontrollably. 

It took Ryley few minutes to finally calm down and they all moved back to the room where they were before. 

“Hey, you said that there were two of those wolf pets. Where I’d the second one?” Berkely asked, pointing at Akira, who was now sitting between Ryley’s and Bart’s chairs. 

Bart sighed. “Probably running somewhere around here. Dexter is sometimes pretty stubborn.” 

Just as Bart finished his sentence, another wolf appeared next to his chair. Dexter was a bit bigger than Akira with similar color palette and slightly different patterns. 

“There he is.” Marguerit laughed. 

They stayed at the base until the sun started setting. Bart, Paul, Marguerit and Ryley gave them a tour around the base, ending it at the vehicle bay where the Cyclops was docked earlier. 

“I think we should return to the Aurora for the night. We’ll prepare the Aurora’s docking bay to fit the Atlas.” Hollister said as they were preparing to enter the Cyclops. 

“What do you mean?” Bart asked. 

Hollister turned to him. “Well, I don’t think that you and Robinson would leave the Atlas here and having to create another one somewhere else.” 

“That is amazing. Thank very much.” Bart thanked him. 

“You’re welcome.” Hollister nodded. “We will come back tomorrow.” 

Everyone entered the Cyclops, which was released into the water. 

The next day, Paul and Marguerit were already having their breakfast when Bart entered the room, yawning. 

“Good morning.” Bart stretched and walked over to the coffee machine. 

“Morning, kid.” Marguerit took another sip of her coffee. 

“Good morning, son.” Paul looked up from his PDA. “Where is Ryley?” This made Marguerit to also look at Bart. 

“He hasn’t slept for the past two days so he’s catching up.” Bart took his cup of coffe and sat at the table with Maruerit and his father. 

“Akira and Dexter stayed there with him?” Marguerit asked. 

“Right when I got up from the bed, they immediately jumped on the bed and Akira nuzzled to Ryley.” Bart smiled and showed them a picture of Ryley and the wolves in the bed which he took before he left. 

Paul and Marguerit laughed. 

“Typical. Just like an ordinary dog.” Marguerit chuckled. 

“It looks like you will have to teach them not to do that anymore or get a bigger bed.” Paul laughed. 

“They’re doing it only in the morning, so it’s not that big of a problem.” Bart looked at the photo before putting his PDA down. “They rather lay on the cool floor than on the bed.” 

“Their fur is pretty thick, it makes sense.” Paul nodded. 

“That reminds me that once I couldn’t fall asleep once and when I went to get some water, I found Dexter laying on the floor in the hallway and I had to check if he’s okay. He scared the shit out of me.” Marguerit’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeah, he does that when he’s too hot in our bedroom.” Bart chuckled. 

They continued eating their breakfast in silence. Sometime later the doors opened again and Akira with Dexter ran into the room, Ryley walked after them. 

“There is out sleeping beauty.” Marguerit smirked as she looked at Ryley. 

“I thought you would be sleeping until like 1 AM.” Paul smiled. 

“Morn” Ryley murmured before he slumped into the chair next to Bart and folded his arms on the table before he laid his head on them. 

Bart started rubbing Ryley’s back. “Still think that not sleeping for two days is still worth it?” 

Ryley lightly shook his head. “No...” 

Bart rolled his eyes which made Paul and Marguerit laugh again. “Then listen to the advices given to you by others.” Bart got up and returned with a cup of coffe and placed it in front of Ryley who murmured ‘Thank you...’ and he sat back down next to him. 

Few minutes later Paul and Marguerit left to finish some things before they would leave the planet. 

Bart leaned closer to now finally sitting Ryley and placed his arm over his shoulders. “Hey, Ryley. Finally ready to go back home?” 

“Yeah...I think I am...” Ryley rested his head on Bart’s shoulder. 

“Hey, don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” Bart rubbed Ryley’s shoulder with his hand again. Ryley just nodded and they stayed there for few more minutes before the got up to check up on the Atlas to be sure that there won’t be any problems when they will be leaving. 

Everyone from the Aurora that visited them the day before returned when Bart and Ryley were running the final tests. 

Paul entered the vehicle bay with the others. “Bart?” 

“We’re back here!” Bart waved his hand from the vehicle operating console. “We’re just finishing with the last tests.” Bart explained when the group reached him. 

Paul nodded and looked at the Atlas, noticing the open hatch. “Ryley is inside?” 

“Yes. He’s checking up on the engine and the control room. He should be back any minute.” Bart leaned back in his chair. 

“No need to wait for me for any more minutes.” Ryley exited the vehicle and walked over to the group, receiving smiles by his family which he returned. 

Akira appeared next to him, slowly approaching Adam slowly and wagging her tail. 

“Hey, hey.” Ryley scratched Akira’s back and pulled a small ball from his pocked. “Go rather play with your ball.” He threw the ball to the other side of the bay and Akira ran after it while trying to run faster than Dexter, who wanted to also catch the ball. 

“And now we don’t need to worry about them for another hour or so.” Bart smiled and stood up. 

They watched the wolves play for a moment before Hollister looked at the Atlas. “How are you going to get it outside?” He asked. 

“There is an opening in the back and on top of this room. We can first submerge it into the water and then get it into the Aurora or lift the Atlas to the room and then get it into Auroras bay.” Ryley explained. “It depends on what is the better way to get it into the ship’s bay.” 

“It will probably be better to lift it up than through the water.” Keen thought for a moment. “Will you need any time or help to lift it?” 

“No. It’s all built in already.” Bart answered and pressed a button which caused the top gate to open and part of the bays floor started rising. Everyone could only watch with widened eyes and open mouths. 

“That is amazing...” Keen said as the platform stopped moving. 

“If you would prefer to leave as soon as possible we can. Most of the important things are already in the Atlas and there’s only a few things left here in the base.” Paul turned to Hollister. 

“You really were ready to leave.” Hollister smirked. 

Yu snorted. “I’m not even surprised.” And she turned to one of the windows just in time to see a Reaper Leviathan swimming around. “What the hell is that?!” She jumped and everyone turned. 

“That’s Reaper Leviathan. And unfortunately, no. This isn’t the biggest creature on this planet.” Ryley shrugged and Yu stared at him in disbelieve. 

“What?” She said blankly. 

“The smallest of the leviathans is Sea Trader and the biggest is Sea Emperor.” Ryley walked closer to the glass to watch the reaper at catching some of the bidder fish living in the biome where the base was built. 

“Should I ask what other ones are between the Trader and the Emperor?” Berkely folded his arms across his chest. 

“Well, there is a Reef Back leviathan, a Ghost leviathan and a Sea Dragon.” Marguerit answered. 

“To be honest, almost all of those sound ridiculously dangerous.” Michael shifter uncomfortably. 

“Nah.” Marguerit waved her hand. “The Reefback, Trader and the Emperor aren’t dangerous. The Reaper and Ghost can’t get through the walls of this base. And the Dragon is deep in the lava zone. So we are completely safe here.” 

“And what exactly is the ‘Sea Emperor’ thing, or creature if you want.” James crossed his arms. 

“A creature, which measures up to 200 meters and produces the enzyme 42 that cures the Kharaa.” Paul continues and they gave him a questioning look. “A disease that we were...dying from. It was in the water and we got infected when out skin made contact with the water. Shortly after Ryley got here, we found the cure and the water is not infected since.” 

Paul explained a bit more about the Kharaa, the others helped them to get some more gear and equipment into the Cyclops. Most of the gear were ‘older’ models of equipment we’re upgraded and modified when Bart and Ryley were building the Atlas. 

After everything was moved out, they disconnected all the reactors that were suporting the base with power, released the few of the fauna species that they were raising in the containment – some were moved into a containment build inside of the Atlas (few cuddlefish, jellyrays, boneshark, crabsquid), two eggs of each animal were placed into cases that kept them incubated until they were in good enough environment to hatch. Several capsules of the enzyme 42 were also moved into the Cyclops for research and if the Kharaa would spread onto Earth so there would be some of the enzyme to cure the individuals or to slow down the spreading before anyone could be able to get more of the enzyme. 

The Cyclops slowly backed from the docking bay and slowly approached the side of the Aurora to be moved into the Aurora’s docking bays. 

When they exited the Cyclops, there were already the first officer and few other members of the crew waiting for them. After a short introduction, they joined the crew members who were standing outside of the Aurora, looking at the Atlas. 

Getting the Atlas into the Aurora wasn’t difficult and the Alterran spaceship could leave. 

Bart and Ryley stood in one of the corridors, looking out the windows, as the ship was getting further away from the planet’s surface. 

“I will miss the time down there.” Ryley folded his arms on his chest. 

Bart placed his arms around Ryley’s shoulders and pressed him closer. “Don’t worry. There will be another chance to come here again.” 

“Well, you will be probably the CEO of the Torgal Corporation. You will have it easier.” 

“Why do you say so?” Bart asked. 

“You are an heir to a whole corporation. I’m only a ‘non-essential systems maintenance chief’ under the Alterra.” Ryley shrugged. 

“Aw, come on.” Bart pressed Ryley close enough to kiss his cheek. “You really think that you will still be just a ‘non-essential systems maintenance chief’ after we created the Atlas and some other equipment?” 

Ryley chuckled. “I’m not sure to be honest. I haven’t got the time to just lay down and think about it.” 

“That’s because you’re a workaholic.” Bart poked Ryley’s side. 

“Ow! Stop it.” Ryley laughed. 

“That was for not listening to what people tell you.” Bart said, pretended to be deadly serious before smiling again. “Come on. We should head to the medical office so they could make sure that we’re okay at least physicaly. 

Ryley laughed as they turned in the direction of the medical office. “Yeah, at least that.” 

Back at Aurora’s command room, Keen and captain Hollister were speaking with the CEO of the Alterra, David Beasley. 

“Did you find the missing Degasi members?” Beasley asked. 

“Yes, but only three out of six.” Keen nodded. “We also found one of our crew members who went missing four years ago.” 

“Their names?” Beasley took his PDA to take some notes. 

“From the Degasi crash survived Paul Torgal, his son Bart Torgal and a mercenary Marguerit Maida.” Hollister answered as they waited for Beasley to finish his notes. 

After a minute, David looked at them again. “And the Aurora crew member?” 

“Ryley Robinson.” Keen straightened up. 

Beasley nodded and typed into his PDA again. “Can I speak to them?” 

Hollister shook his head. “They were taken to the medical office for proper medical examination. They will stay there or at their rooms to rest before we will talk to them about what will be done next.” 

“Okay. Give me a report later.” Beasley placed his PDA aside. “How about the planet. 4546B if I’m not mistaken.” 

Keen and Holliste nodded. “The planet is now a property of the Torgal Corporation. Paul Torgal’s mother took over the company to keep it alive. Paul Torgal will either take it over again or let his son take over the position of a CEO.” Keen informed him. 

Beasley sighed. “Alright. I will speak with them later then?” 

“Yes.” Keen and Hollister answered at once. 

“Are there any discoveries that were made over the course of the years?” Beasley leaned back into his chair. 

“Robinson and Torgal invented new vehicle, which can be operated under water or in space.” Keen looked at his PDA at the Atlas data that Ryley and Bart provided him. 

“What?” Beasley’s eyes widened. 

“They created a vehicle called Atlas similar to the Cyclops, but three times bigger. It has a very powerful engine powered by a reactor in the vehicle and an ion power cells.” Keen found the data and sent them to Beasley. “They haven’t provided us the full blueprints jet. We were told that the blueprints need to be updated to be more synoptical.” 

Beasley was silent for a moment, looking at the data of the Atlas. “What are those ‘ion power cells’?” 

“We’re not completely sure. They are very similar to the normal power cells, but have much more power.” Hollister explained. “We still need to ask from what they are made of.” 

“Then I won’t be wasting your time any longer. Sent me the information once you get it.” And with that Beasley ended the call and Keen and Hollister continued with their job. 

It took few days before the four were allowed to be moved from the medical office to their rooms. 

Ryley fell into the bed on his stomach in the room he shared with Bart. 

“Ugh. All the talking and explaining is finally over.” Ryley groaned. 

Bart laid next to him on his back. “If I’m going to have to attend all the meetings about the Torgal corp, I’m going to die.” 

Ryley laughed. “What do you think was the most interesting part of the explaining?” 

“Definitely our relationship. Your father’s reaction almost made me laugh out loud.” Bart laughed at the memory. 

“Really? I haven’t noticed because my sibling started teasing me instantly.” Ryley buried his base in one of the pillows. 

Bart chuckled. “Well, at least Adam isn’t that scared of Akora and Dexter anymore.” 

“Yeah. Amy told me this morning that Akira slept next to Adam’s bed.” Ryley handed Bart his PDA with a photo of Akira nuzzling to Adam, when he was waking up. 

“Aww, that’s adorable.” He placed the PDA on the night stand and rolled to his side. 

“Still going to nap?” Ryley poked Bart’s shoulder. 

“Maybe.” Bart yawned and pulled Ryley into a hug and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. 

Ryley sighed. “Next time just say ‘yes’” He pulled a blanket over both of them and hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> As I said, this is my first time making my fic public.
> 
> There will maybe be some updates on my tumblr > https://io-wall.tumblr.com/ < or on my instagram > https://www.instagram.com/io.wall_art/ <


End file.
